


.•*The Start of a New World*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Smut is not really explicit, fuck humans, human!reader, i was being dramatic in this one, sorry - Freeform, werewolf!leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Pairing: Werewolf!Leon x F!ReaderWarning(s): Mentions of werewolf sex, breeding kink
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	.•*The Start of a New World*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Werewolf!Leon x F!Reader
> 
> Warning(s): Mentions of werewolf sex, breeding kink

There was a myth, a legend that surrounded the kingdom somewhere in the seven seas. It was no human nor was it an animal, they said; it was a monster. It bore no mercy for those who stepped foot in its domain and those who bore witness to its feral eyes shall see the last of the soaring moon.

Twisted, broken, and begrudged it was. Its vendetta for its fallen clan hardened its youthful heart and those who spilled the blood of its family shall never see the rise of the morning sun ever again.

How cruel they were, those who thought unjustly of them.

How brutish they were, those who shattered their peace.

They were the monsters of their own land and it was only just that their ferocity should go awry.

Its mate was a mere human whose heart was pure and whose beauty was beyond compare: her gentle hair tumbled in the earth’s colors, her lips brought a brightness on every day, both in their perky hue and the sun-golden words she shone, her eyes in the early dawn were the dew, scattering the nascent rays, ever illuminating every soul; withered or not.

She’d caught the hearts of many but none of those carried the most unfeigned love she searched for. Every one of them fancied for her love solely because of her looks, some because of her power and riches, but never because of _her,_ and her desires didn’t match those of theirs.

It was when the moon shone in the blackness of the sky with nothing to hide from the crowd did she find herself meandering through the woods, hoping to void her head from the voices making trouble inside. It was beautiful, she thought. Even in the darkness: the branches were dancing with the flow of the wind, and the rivers sang a silent song that could lull anyone to sleep; crickets were chirping about, and frogs were croaking as they hopped from one place to another. All she could think about was how the nature in front of her was both a dream and a nightmare.

However, unbeknownst to her, as she was wondering what the mystified eyes could see, the creature that the people feared was watching her with marveling golds whilst it hid its existence behind a bush. It was ready to pounce and feast on the intruder’s pristine flesh but somehow, something shed light from deep within its hardened heart. She was one of those pesky humans, it thought, but something told it that she was unlike the others. That she had a heart of gold nobody was deserving enough to possess. And so, it let the hunger go and continued to scrutinize her from afar when the sun had long set.

This went on for days until they turned into weeks, and then into months, and until she found the wolf lying unconscious on the spot where she usually sat with blood pooling beneath its wounded leg. And being the angel that she was, she untangled the tie of her cotton hood and teared the end of the cloth before heading towards the river and soaking a small part of what remained of her hood. She came back not even a minute later and cleansed the lesion before wrapping what she ripped up with gentle hands.

Throughout the night, instead of focusing on the usual, she kept an eye on the injured wolf until she couldn’t bear keeping her eyes from snapping shut any longer and fell into a slumber against a tree nearby. Somewhere in the late night did the creature finally wake up. Its body was burning in agony and its limbs couldn’t even support it no matter how hard it tried due to the strong hits it took from defending itself from those who attempted to finish its kind which only consisted of the wolf alone. It whimpered and whined, and its eyes roamed around its form until they landed on a colored fabric that enclosed around its injury. The wolf was baffled, to say the least. It looked around for whoever took care of its wound and when the creature saw the very girl he admired, its eyes softened into a dreamy blue.

She took care of _him_. _He_ knew she wasn’t one of them. She was different. She didn’t see him as a monster, she saw him as another living being, he thought. Surely she’d heard of the myth surrounding the forests and truthfully, she did. But she just thought it was ridiculous and her fellow townsfolk were just making up stories to scare their children from playing outside. Sure, wolves can be scary, but aren’t humans scarier? Animals kill to survive, but humans kill for either the same reason or for their own twisted thoughts’ sake. She had heard of what happened to the lycans a few years ago and she couldn’t blame the last wolf standing for his intentions. The wolf was just another being trying to live the life he should have.

Many months had passed and the girl would often visit the wolf during the night. She would often bring left-overs for him to eat and she would talk to him as if she knew he would understand the words she was saying. Every _hello_ got more and more exciting, and every _goodbye_ got more and more painful, and before she knew it, she was falling for him.

For the _normal_ people, it was weird and unusual for their own kind to be besotted with a being so contrasting to them, but for her, it felt like it was something common, something not alien. She thought about it for a second but then she realized, if _this_ was the definition of humanity, something so full of distress and chaos and misunderstanding, then, she doesn’t want to be a part of it. _Fuck_ the double-standard mentality, _fuck_ injustice, _fuck_ beliefs, _fuck_ them. She was somebody who aspired more than this and she _deserved_ better than this. So, she’s going to listen to her instincts and go towards her own direction. The heart wants what it wants, after all.

And so, that’s how she found herself laying on the ground, bare against the air, with a bundle of fur serving as a furnace on top of her as the wolf licked her skin where hills formed. Her eyes were closed in gratification, the creature pounding her walls with a dick so big and satisfying. He had marked her, and now he was going to make sure she would be filled with his little pups. They would be playing in the grass, eat the food they needed and wanted, and he would make sure all humans were to be killed if they did dare make a move on his children… _their_ children. She was his as he was hers and _nobody_ , not even the devils of the world, could tear them apart.

There was a myth, a legend that surrounded the kingdom somewhere in the seven seas. It was no human nor was it an animal, they said; it was a monster. It bore no mercy for those who stepped foot in its domain and those who bore witness to its feral eyes shall see the last of the soaring moon.

Twisted, broken, and begrudged it was. Its vendetta for its fallen clan hardened its youthful heart and those who spilled the blood of its family shall never see the rise of the morning sun ever again.

How cruel they were, those who thought unjustly of them.

How brutish they were, those who shattered their peace.

They were the monsters of their own land and it was only just that their ferocity should go awry.

Its mate was a mere human whose heart was pure and whose beauty was beyond compare: her gentle hair tumbled in the earth’s colors, her lips brought a brightness on every day, both in their perky hue and the sun-golden words she shone, her eyes in the early dawn were the dew, scattering the nascent rays, ever illuminating every soul; withered or not.

Their children were the start of an evolution and all lycan families were now _at peace_.

_"I'm gonna name you... **Leon**."_


End file.
